The technical field of the present disclosure relates to an information processing utilization management system, an information processing device, and a method of managing information processing utilization, all of which determine whether or not the information processing device can be utilized from a mobile terminal.
A request for the printing of print data is available from a mobile terminal such as a cell phone, a smart phone, a tablet terminal or the like, by wireless communication, to an image forming device such as a printer, a multi-function printer, a multi-function periphery, a combined machine or the like. For this reason, the image forming device determines whether or not a print request from the mobile terminal is made by the legitimate user for not accepting a print request from an authorized user. For example, in typical print management server and print management system, the print management server, in which a user name, an IP address of the mobile terminal, and a print history are recorded as print management information, determines whether or not a print request from a mobile terminal is allowable using the user name and the IP address of the mobile terminal received from the mobile terminal, thereby causing the print device to print the print data if the determination is allowable. In such a way, as to how to cope with the print request from the mobile terminal, the print management server determines whether or not the print request from the mobile terminal is allowable using the user name and the IP address of the mobile terminal, which allows the legitimate user and terminal mobile to causes the print device to print the print data.